Albert Wesker
Define 'Wesker' lol; although the surname Wesker translates to 'Wise and brave.' Born February 13, Albert Wesker was kidnapped from his birth parents and raised by Umbrella as part of the Wesker Project. Nothing is known about his biological family; leaving Umbrella alone as his childhood and teenaged years. He is secretly fond of vanilla ice cream as well, and enjoys cooking when he's not working. He began work at umbrella at the age of seventeen, honing his knowledge of tactics, combat and biological warfare. He was one of the only to members of the Wesker Project that survived, and has a rivalry with the other, Alex Wesker ( the founder of te Wesker Project) for a variety of reasons. He was also one of the only two that survived Umbrella's prototype virus, the Progenitor Virus. In 1998, he joined the Raccoon City Police Department as the captain of S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) Alpha Team; later to lure his team into the Arklay mansion to collect combat data. Two months before the Arklay incident, he arrests Aina Kennedy without discovering her identity and attempts to rape her. Aina, however, knows his identity and remains willing as she had fallen in love with him several years before. The most prominent memory of that night remains the scent of her perfume; the scent of vanilla now triggering flashbacks of their history every time he smells it. He remembers that night perfectly, and it seems to bother him at times; although he rarely speaks of it. Two months later, an outbreak ensues; causing Albert to send S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team to investigate the Arklay mansion. Upon their disappearance, he leads Alpha Team there as well; faking his death hours later after infecting himself with the G-Virus. After escaping both the mansion's self-destruct sequence and a mutated being known as Lisa Trevor, he meets Aina once again; referring to her as Kennedy as her identification card does not state her first name and not really caring about the matter. He and Aina remain in Raccoon City for two months to search for survivors, later heading separately to Seattle to meet a week later. In Seattle, Albert and Aina spend approximately three months together; Albert completely aware of her affection for him. They establish some sort of a sexual relationship; Albert slowly becoming more fond of her as time progresses. He acknowledges their biological similarities and uses it as an excuse to remain close to her, also intrigued by the effect she has on his own cells. He has several issues with Aina's character, including her fondness of humanity and emotional derangement; aware of her potential but angered by her lack of interest in pursuing it. Upon arrival to Seattle, he also begins working for an unknown organization, agreeing to sell them any form of data related to Umbrella's work. In December he leaves Aina a note and disappears to Rockfort Island; attacking it under order of the Organization. Aina follows him here as well after having his whereabouts discovered by James (also known as HUNK); also discovering that the late Alexia Ashford is alive and her twin, Alfred, is completely losing sanity. Aina tries to talk to Albert once she catches up, but is brushed off completely until a fight breaks out between the two. The fight does not progress far due to ther matched abilities, causing Albert to walk away and ignore her completely for the time being. Albert excapes the island after recovering a sample of the T-Veronica virus from Steve Burnside, returning to the Organization and wondering whether Aina survived. He feels some remorse for abandoning her, but finds no leads as to where she may be. In 2004, Albert sends Ada Wong to recover a control Plaga; later ordering her to kill Aina's brother, Leon Kennedy without knowing their relation. Ada disobeys the order blatantly, but he refuses to go do it himself. He later joins Tri-Cell, using Excella Gionne to manufacture his own virus, Uroboros in Africa. In 2007 he heads to Europe to see Ozwell E. Spencer, later killing him and running into his rival, Chris Redfield once again. Chris is accompanied by Jill Valentine, both previously working for S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team as well. Upon what would have been Albert's killing blow against Chris, Jill tackles him and throws them both out a stained glass window. They both survive the fall; Albert using a nearby facility to create a mind control device and harness Jill's advanced antibodies for work on Uroboros. He meets Aina again in the faciliy, thankful that she agrees not to interfere as long as Jill is not harmed. He turns Jill into a personal bodyguard with the device, returning with her to Africa to complete the manufacture of Uroboros. Excella displays affection for him, but is just barely led along as Albert has no interest in her. He wonders yet again about Aina, but makes no attempt to contact her as Tri-Cell takes over an abandoned Umbrella facility containing the flowers used to produce the Progenitor Virus. In 2009, Albert releases several modified Plagas on individuals of Kijuju; also releasing samples of Uroboros. The village is quickly infected, causing the B.S.A.A. to be called in. He later encounters an angry Aina, who steals a sample of Uroboros from Excella and threatens her life when Excella tries to convince her that Albert belongs to her. Albert assures Excella that he has no interest in her, asking to speak to Aina alone. Aina confides that she is in love with him and that his plan will lead to his ultimate downfall, and is forced into a kiss thereafter. When asked why he kissed her, Albert tells her that if he is going to die that he had to do at least one thing right; informing her that he would much rather have her by his side in his "new world" than Excella. He later infects Excella in an attempt to eradicate both her and Chris Redfield after Chris released Jill from his control. Chris succeeds in ''almost ''killing him at an active volcano after Albert infects himself with Uroboros; Jill shooting a rocket into his head. Having aquired the Enigmatic Anomaly from Aina's blood, his remnants-controlled purely by his infection- climb out of the volcano stubbornly and fall comatose after returning to his human form and regrowing his head; rescued by Alex Wesker and kept in a facility in Los Angeles as he lay comatose. The Anomaly preserves his conciousness and memories in the conciousness of his cells; somehow preserving them but damaging his mental health severely. In his coma, Albert begins having strange dreams in which he speaks with Aina. She assures him that the conversation is, in fact, real as she uses his weakened subconcious to communicate with him. The dreams slowly go from obscene conversations to "A walk through my nightmares," as Aina puts it; dragging his mind into her memories via virus-induced, instinctive telepathy. Albert is abandoned in Aina's "mind," forced to forge an understanding of Aina's experiences, flaws, and traumas from as early as her years as a young child. He remains in the nightmare for the four years of his coma and finds himself fighting for his sanity as the nightmare has no discernable timeline; jumping around to different incidents in no specific order. Aina gives him a psychological breakdown of the experience after they escape the facility; going to Leon's alone to relax and get something to eat. Albert meets her hours later at a Starbucks, ordering a frappuccino upon Aina's demand. Albert attempts to speak about some of the things he learned in his coma, but is told that it was neither the time nor place to be speaking about it. Aina proceeds to call James, knowing that he moved to L.A. a few years ago. James welcomes both Aina and Albert happily; thankful that they are both alive. James informs Albert of his work as HUNK, and informs him that he's been watching Albert under Aina's request. Aina shies away at James' confession until she realizes that Albert isn't bothered by the fact; he is instead grateful for her desire to protect him. Aina discusses Albert's experience in her memories, told that he was able to feel her emotions throughout them. Albert, Aina and James agree that Alex must be taken down, agreeing that Aina's recruits should be called in. Albert leaves the work to Aina, later searching for her as Alex kidnaps her and threatens the city with an outbreak. Albert finds Aina at a later date in an abandoned facility; kept in a testing vehicle in a room full of slaughtered guards. Aina's right arm is black and mutated similar to William Birkin's arm in his first G form; slashing his cheek open as she wakes. She voices that she believes she's a monster just like him; releasing Uroboros and becoming encompassed by black tendrils. They fight until Albert is pinned to a wall with her claws in his stomach; interrupted by a slow clap from Alex. Once Albert's wounds regenerate, Aina returns to her human form and they leave the facility to meet her comrades. Alex releases Uroboros upon the city, causing Aina, Albert, and her team to start hunting the B.O.W.s. Caught on a mission alone three days later, Albert encounters Chris and Jill again as they had been sent out to rescue survivors. Chris attempts to fight Albert, but is interrupted when Aina stands in his way. When Chris asks who she is, she replies that she is just antoher pheonix, risen from the grave to "kick his ass." She then unleashes black, feathereless, mutated wings (along with her mutated arm) and attempts to attack. She is interrupted by Jill, who tells Chris to stand down. Chris obeys, dumbfounded as Aina returns to her human form. When asked why Aina was defending him, Albert replies that she is a romantic interest; much to her surprise. Aina asks him about it as they walk away, met only with a smile. Aina rolls her eyes at the lack of dialogue, continuing to walk silently.